


forays into letter writing

by arielf17



Series: forays verse [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Oops, Pen Pals, bryn is valkyrie, but like I am writing a pepperony sequel so..., enjoy my train wreck, like everyone is a good bro but Natasha in particular, nonbinary!loki, pre-slash pepperony if you squint, ridley is just ridley, signey is sigyn, stucky is kinda background but y'know it's there, ty and al are based on norse deities but I forget which ones, various ocs based on norse deities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-02-10 15:03:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18662773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arielf17/pseuds/arielf17
Summary: “Any idea what this assignment that Heimdall’s got planned is?” asked Thor.Sig shook her head, as did Loki.“I’m not worried,” said Sig.“I am,” said Loki, “he’s crafty."“He’s your godfather,” laughed Sig.“Exactly. So I know he’s crafty,” said Loki.





	1. Of Willpower and Water Bears

Loki woke up the same way they always did: angered at the sunlight streaming in through their bedroom window. They blinked their eyes open and ran a hand back through their hair. An abrupt buzzing alerted their attention to their phone, sitting on their nightstand. It was 8:30. 

**signal samurai (now)**

_ that was mostly a joke but I will eat your french toast Loki _

**signal samurai (1m ago)**

_ your mom says I can have your breakfast _

**signal samurai (3m ago)**

_ Thor says to tell you that you’re lame. I’m free to disagree, though ;)  _

**signal samurai (5m ago)**

_ I’m at your house, your mom says you’re still asleep. Thor’s up, Loki. THOR.  _

**signal samurai (7m ago)**

_ I know it doesn’t take that long to get to school, but whatever _

**signal samurai (10m ago)**

_ I’m gonna leave soon, so like don’t be surprised if I’m in your living room when you wake up _

Loki allowed themself a quick smile before getting dressed in a hurry. Sig had been known to make empty threats from time to time, but those were always the serious ones. When Sig threatened to beat her cousin to death with a box of pasta, she was kidding. When she threatened to steal Loki’s food, it was a promise. 

Loki rushed down the stairs, shrugging into their hoodie, and found Sig, rather calmly sitting in their chair and eating their French toast. Sig’s light brown hair had been wrestled back into a ponytail with little success and she was wearing a baseball shirt that depicted some sort of 8-legged slug-like creature. 

“What the hell is on your shirt?” asked Loki. 

“You gave me this shirt,” said Sig. 

“Doesn’t mean I know what it is. Not my fault my best friend likes ugly animals.”

Sig rolled her eyes as Loki walked over to the stove. They took the next waiting plate of French toast, then walked back. 

“Loki,” called their mother, Frigga. 

“Thanks, Mom,” said Loki. 

Loki sat down next to Sig and ate quickly. Loki had never been one to savor their food, and they didn’t like to talk too much in the morning. It always took Loki at least 20 minutes to get their brain back in the morning, and they weren’t in the habit of feeling brainless. 

“Any idea what this assignment that Heimdall’s got planned is?” asked Thor. 

Sig shook her head, as did Loki. 

“I’m not worried,” said Sig. 

“I am,” said Loki, “he’s crafty. 

“He’s your godfather,” laughed Sig. 

“Exactly. So I know he’s crafty,” said Loki. 

Frigga approached the group of them and ruffled Thor’s hair. Thor then began to palm through his recently cut hair self-consciously. 

“You sound just like your father, Loki,” said Frigga.

“I’m adopted,” said Loki. 

Loki wasn’t sour about it. At least, not anymore. They used to be, when they were younger. 

“You kids should get off to school,” said Frigga. 

Once Sig and Thor were out the door, Loki hung behind and kissed Frigga’s cheek. They didn’t do it often. It was how they said sorry. Frigga smiled softly. 

“Go,” she laughed. 

Loki nodded and ran out the door. Thor, Sig, and Loki were halfway to school when Sig spoke up. 

“It’s a tardigrade,” she said. 

“What?” asked Thor. 

“On my shirt. It’s called a tardigrade, it’s a microscopic animal deemed a water bear based on its gait.”

Sig nudged Loki gently. 

“In case you want to seem smarter than everyone else once we get to school,” she continued. 

Thor laughed uproariously. 

“Won’t do,” said Loki, “Thor’s heard the whole thing.” 

Sig shrugged. Once they arrived at school, Loki was pulled aside by Bryn and Ridley while Sig politely laughed at something Thor said that probably wasn’t that funny. 

“Hey, what the hell is on Sig’s shirt?” asked Bryn. 

“It’s a tardigrade,” said Loki, “I got it for her.” 

“Of course you did,” said Ridley with a sly smile. 

Loki rolled their eyes. Bryn and Ridley had been suggesting that Loki had a crush on Sig for as long as they had known the two of them. It didn’t help that Loki had known Sig longer than they had known Bryn and Ridley. 

“Just because you fell in love with your best friend, doesn’t mean I have as well,” said Loki. 

Ridley shrugged as Bryn put an arm around her shoulders. They were right about Loki, of course. Loki was in love with Sig and had been for years, not that they would ever give those meddlesome sapphic sword-fighters the satisfaction of admitting it to them. Or anyone, for that matter. 

No, that was a secret Loki would keep. If they let that secret go, there was a chance they could lose Sig. And that simply wouldn’t do. 

#

“It was lovely having you for breakfast this morning,” said Thor. 

Sig laughed politely, and once Bryn and Ridley had dragged Loki away, she swatted at Thor’s arm. He leaned away, but for the most part, Thor let Sig hit him. After all, he deserved it. 

“What is the matter with you?” scolded Sig. 

“What do you mean? I just meant that Loki remembers to drag themself out of bed on mornings when you come over,” said Thor. 

Sig rolled her eyes. Not even Thor was  _ that  _ clueless. 

“Alright. Who told you?” asked Sig. 

“Told me what? Sig, I was trying to be nice. Have I somehow put my foot in my mouth?” 

Evidently Thor  _ was _ that clueless and Sig found herself in between a rock and a hard place. 

“Look,” whispered Sig, “I thought Ty told you that I’ve got a crush on Loki and you were making a crude joke.” 

Thor’s face softened and he smiled. It was an expression that Sig had seen countless times before, often directed at injured animals or sad movies. Sig had momentarily forgotten that Thor’s size and demeanor belied the fact that he was really one of the sweetest people ever born. He clapped Sig on the shoulder, the same gesture he’d repeated with his sibling a thousand times over. 

“I would never,” said Thor, “you’re my friend too, Signey. I swear, I had no idea.” 

Thor let go of Sig’s shoulder and put both his hands in his pockets. As if they were following some sort of strange cue, that was when Loki walked back over to Thor and Sig. 

“I see you’ve returned from your kidnapping by Bryn and Ridley? Harrowing, I’m sure,” said Sig. 

“You have no idea,” said Loki, “he didn’t say anything funny, did he?”

“I was just reminding Sig that the two of us are friends. She can be so forgetful,” said Thor. 

Loki wiggled their nose a few times before attempting to fully retreat into their hoodie like a cloth turtle. Sig smiled, and offered their arm to Loki. 

“Don’t worry,  _ käärme _ , you’re still my favorite.” 

Loki smiled, and linked arms with Sig.

#

As he walked a few paces behind Sig and Loki, arms linked like and old married couple, Thor thought about how he was bad at keeping secrets. He was terrible at it, it stressed him out. That was the real reason behind why Sif, Bryn, and Ridley knew all of his secrets: not because they were good friends who told each other everything, but because Thor could not keep a secret to save his life. 

That being said, Thor was a good guy who kept his word, and although he hadn’t promised Sig anything, they were friends and Sig had seemed sure that she didn’t want Loki to know. Sig was a very kind and compassionate person, so her friendship with Loki had never seemed out of place to Thor, but things that he hadn’t bothered to examine started to make sense. 

He didn’t have time to examine them because  _ he knew a secret _ . He could not know a secret because he was bad at knowing secrets and he couldn’t tell Sif because Sif would tell Bryn and Ridley and the two of them would  _ concoct a plot _ because that was what they did. 

Heimdall had unknowingly (or completely knowingly, Thor had spent a large chunk of his childhood certain that his godfather had magical powers) given Thor a solution to his problem. Thor’s classmates were all assigned penpals from a class in America. No one but Heimdall and Thor’s penpal would ever see Thor’s letter, if he wished. Voila, a perfect solution. Thor could get the secret that Sig had saddled him with off of his chest without putting the secret in danger of being exposed. 

Thor only hoped that Bruce Banner saw no issue with Thor’s logic.  

#

_ Natasha,  _

_ A foreword: my brother, Thor, has a pen pal in your class. Anything he says about me is 100% true. Not that he would talk about me, but I digress.  _

_ I suppose the first thing you  _ should  _ know about me is that I’m nonbinary and I use they them pronouns. I’m assuming Heimdall would’ve warned me if you lived in the sort of area or went to the sort of school where I would be frowned upon. He’s mine and Thor’s teacher, but he’s also our godfather. I swear, sometimes it seems like the man knows everything.  _

_ I don’t have a lot of friends. I suppose one could technically classify Thor as my friend, but I would only admit that to his face under dire circumstances. My best friend, Signey, is quite a lovely person. Once you know more about both of us, you’ll begin to wonder how I tricked her into being friends with me.  _

_ I don’t really have hobbies, although I am reading an interesting book on Cold War espionage at the moment. I’m assuming that you’ll have more interesting things to talk about, not that I’m passing the buck. I haven’t had to talk to someone who doesn’t already know me in a very long time, although we’re only talking in a sense.  _

_ At the very least, this should be an interesting foray into letter writing.  _

_ \- Loki _

 

Natasha wasn’t sure what to think of the first letter from her penpal. At first she thought it was a prank letter, because one, who would name their kid Loki, and two, what sixteen year old used phrases like “but I digress”, “dire circumstances”, and “foray into letter writing”? Then she thought better of her suspicions, given that such a personage was too ridiculous for any one person to concoct. 

And clearly Loki was rubbing off on her, because seriously? Concocting personages? At any rate, she found the letter amusing. 

“What’s so funny, Romanoff?” asked Bruce. 

Natasha shrugged. It was a fair response, after all, Loki hadn’t said anything particularly funny. 

“Oh,” said Bruce, “I know this isn’t your type of project, but I really hope everyone enjoys it.” 

Natasha smirked. 

“Me too, Bruce. And I guess we are supposed to talk about it. You done reading?”

Bruce nodded and tucked the letter back into its envelope and into his backpack. The two of them had been paired together for the project to discuss the letters. 

“His name’s Thor,” said Bruce. 

Natasha snorted. That was really too good to be true. 

“What?” asked Bruce. 

“Bruce...our pen pals are siblings.” 

“Loki?” asked Bruce. 

Natasha nodded. 

“Did they mention someone called...Sig?” asked Bruce. 

“Signey, yeah,” said Natasha, “Loki’s best friend. Why?”

“Um...no particular reason. Something about a tardigrade t-shirt. Wonder who her pen pal is.” 

“If this whole thing ends with someone drawing some sort of damn chart, I’m gonna barf,” groaned Natasha. 

“I’m sure it won’t come to that,” laughed Bruce. 

“You don’t know my brother.”

By the time Natasha made it to lunch that day, Bucky had in fact, made a chart. He unfurled it on the lunch table, eliciting a grunt of disapproval from Natasha. 

“Be nice, Tasha,” said Clint. 

“It’s like you don’t even know me,” said Natasha. 

“How did you gather this much information since this morning?” asked Steve. 

“Because I was a man on a goddamn mission, Rogers,” said Bucky. 

“Since when have you had a one track mind, Barnes?” asked Steve. 

“Have you boys forgotten the rules already?” asked Clint. 

He was referring to the “No Excessive Flirting in Front of Natasha Rules”, which Steve and Bucky had broken six times since they had gotten together in December. They had already paid her 15 dollars in fines. 

“We didn’t do shit,” said Steve. 

“Look Steve,” said Clint, “I’m just looking out for your best interests. Everybody knows that once you start using each other’s last names, you’re both going crazy trying to stick to the Romanoff Protocols.” 

Bucky shrugged, then reached into his pocket. He shoved a fiver at Natasha as he leaned over and dramatically kissed Steve’s cheek. Natasha rolled her eyes as she pocketed the money. 

“And I’m not even sorry,” laughed Bucky. 

#

_ Dear Virginia, _

_ My name is Signey, but you should call me Sig. That’s what my friends call me. Is it silly that I kind of already think of us as friends? I asked my best friend if they thought that was silly, and they said “of course it is. Don’t scare Virginia.” But I’m not really all that scary. I’m in a two-person book club and my mom calls me Sunshine.  _

_ I’m not, but a lot of my friends are really intense. My cousin, Ty, is always getting into fights. Bryn and Ridley, are both fencers so they can be a little scary sometimes, even though they’re my friends, and Thor has an...interesting conversational style.  _

_ What are your friends like? I’m interested to find out what everyone is like, especially Loki and Thor’s penpals. Their names are Natasha and Bruce. I actually got paired with Sif for discussion. She’s cool and she does fencing with Bryn and Ridley, but we don’t really hang out.  _

_ Sometimes I feel out of place with so many big personalities, but I notice things about them that they don’t notice about each other. Nobody else knows that Thor undos the prank braids that Bryn and Ridley do to Loki. They also don’t know that Al actually thinks Loki is really funny, or that Ty gets into trouble because he thinks he’s not as tough as Sif. Kinda makes me feel like I know everything.  _

_ Can’t wait to hear from you, _

_ \- Sig _

Pepper’s first thought was  _ who on Earth is Virginia _ , followed immediately by  _ oh right that’s me _ . It had been ages since anyone actually called her Virginia, and she figured that Rhodey and Bucky’s letters were probably both addressed to James. The fact that they shared the same name was something Rhodey and Bucky resolved never to speak of.  _ Ever. _

Strangely, it warmed Pepper to read that Sig already thought of her was a friend. After all, Pepper only really had Tony and Rhodey. Talk about big personalities. Some days, Pepper wasn’t sure how the two stood to be around each other, let alone be best friends. But mostly, she just felt out of place. 

Pepper knew that it would hurt their feelings to know that she felt that way, they were always open about how much they cared about her. And of course Pepper cared about them, but it was never easy for her to be so open with other people. 

But maybe it was time for her to try to be better.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love these disaster children with their letter writing and their secrets and their tardigrades


	2. Siblings, and Various Other Inconveniences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Don’t worry, Loki. I have a feeling that everything is gonna work out just fine.”   
> “If you tell her I like her, I’ll stab you. And this time I won’t use a pencil.”

_ Loki, _

_ You have to tell me what this book on Cold War espionage is called. I’m Russian, it’s the rules. Besides, Clint (my very best friend) likes dumb books but he also likes spies so maybe I can get him to read something that isn’t total garbage.  _

_ I got paired with your brother’s penpal for class discussion. His name’s Bruce. He’s nice. He seemed to think something your brother wrote him was super amusing. Something about tardigrades. And yes, I did have to Google that. What an absolutely freaky looking creature.  _

_ I mostly hang out with Clint, as well as my brother and his boyfriend. Bucky’s parents adopted me after I moved here. George and Winnifred also have a daughter named Becca. She’s a year younger than me. Bucky’s always been really great to me. He calls me little sister sometimes, even though we’re the same age. Don’t tell anyone, but I think it’s really sweet.  _

_ Bucky’s boyfriend Steve is a dick, and I mean that in the nicest possible way. He and Bucky actually grew up together. Becca, Sam, and I once saw him get into a fight with a stray dog. He’s CRAZY. But he’s also crazy about my brother, so I guess I should shut up about what a nutjob he is, huh?  _

_ What’s Signey like? I know you said she was nice and that I’d start to wonder why you two were friends, but I also have a cinnamon roll best friend who’s way too good for me. Fury and Heimdall were probably conspiring all summer about how to rig selection. Although, if that were true, Clint and Sig would be pen pals.  _

_ \- Natasha _

 

Loki thought about Hela, and how she screamed at their father until he agreed to tell Loki that they were adopted, and how when people asked Loki why they didn’t look like Thor, Hela would defend them. “My baby sibling looks just like me,” she said, “you know Thor’s a smidgeon older than Loki and sometimes good looks skip a sibling.” 

Hela probably thought she was a bitch, and although she wasn’t wrong, Loki also thought she was a really good sister. Not that they’d ever admit it, but Loki counted themself very lucky. Thor and Hela had always been there for them. Thor was always rather open, but Loki and Hela had a secret language. 

 

**to: demon queen**

_ hey bitch. flunk out yet? _

 

Translation: Hi Hela, how’s school?

 

**from: demon queen**

_ say hi to your girlfriend from me, fucker. _

 

Translation: I’m hanging in there. How are things going with Sig?

 

**to: demon queen**

_ piss off dickhead _

Translation: Same as always.

Loki guessed, quite correctly, that people who didn’t know them or their sister too well would assume that the two of them didn’t get along. Thor had never really understood Hela’s brand of affection, so she tended to ease up around him, limiting her terms of endearment to “oaf” and “ass” as opposed to Loki’s nicknames of “fucker” and “you dumb gay bitch.” 

Although when Loki thought about it, the last one was probably meant literally. 

#

_ Dear Sig,  _

_ If I really am going to call you Sig, then you should call me Pepper. No one really calls me Virginia. Tony did it once but he immediately regretted it. Given that we were in the second grade, I’m willing to look past it.  _

_ What kind of books do you read for your two-person book club? I have to admit I’m not an avid reader. I like art. I don’t really draw or paint, at least not well. One of my classmates, Steve, is a really talented artist, but we don’t really hang out. He’s kind of intimidating.  _

_ He knows Tony, who’s one of my closest friends, but they have an awkward friendship, to say the least. I’d call them frenemies, but there’s no real animosity there. I did start trying to branch out a little bit. I talked to Natasha, that’s Loki’s penpal, and she’s actually been quite kind. Not that I didn’t expect her to be, but she hangs out with her brother, Steve, and this guy Clint Barton. They’re...an eclectic group.  _

_ That’s why I really appreciate what you said about feeling out of place among big personalities, although Natasha turned out to be surprisingly approachable. Tony and Rhodey have always been best friends, and they’re both really intense. Rhodey’s tough and Tony’s brilliant.  _

_ Not that I’m not tough or brilliant, it’s just not the first thing people notice about me. I’m sure Tony and Rhodey know what I’m capable of, but not everybody does. I’ll bet you and Thor know things about Loki that no one else does.  _

_ \- Pepper _

 

Sig put the letter into her desk drawer and smirked, remembering what Sif had said about her penpal, Tony, during discussion. 

“He’s remarkably thoughtful for a narcissist.” 

Sig thought about telling Pepper about what Sif said, but decided against it. Lots of people thought of Loki as someone who was full of themself, so Sig decided to give Tony the benefit of the doubt. Loki was actually quite insecure, and blathered about their own accomplishments in order to deflect. 

Sig’s phone went off, and she was sure that it was Loki, because that was the kind of bullshit universe that she lived in.

 

**danger noodle (now)**

_ hela says hi.  _

Sig rolled her eyes. Sig was one of maybe four people who knew that Loki’s sister Hela was actually  _ quite nice when she wanted to be thank you very much _ , but Sig still knew her, and knew that she never texted Loki without letting loose a string of expletives powerful enough to make a grown adult cry. It was how the Odinsons loved. 

 

**to: danger noodle**

_ what’d she really say  _

 

**from: danger noodle**

_ she said say hi to sig _

 

**to: danger noodle**

_ loki _

 

**from: danger noodle**

_ she said say hi to sig, fucker _

 

Sig thanked every deity in existence that Loki had remembered to use an Oxford comma, because Sig couldn’t not make a joke about that and that would’ve been awkward for everyone involved. 

 

**from: danger noodle**

_ aren’t you glad I remembered the oxford comma _

 

Sig cursed every deity in existence. Fuck Loki Odinson and their dumb jokes. 

 

**to: danger noodle**

_ yeah I’m so proud of you _

#

Thor heard laughter coming from Loki’s room and assumed that something was horribly wrong. Also, he needed to focus on someone else for a while. He knocked on Loki’s door. 

“It’s Thor,” he supplied. 

“Come in,” said Loki. 

Thor walked into the room, and saw that Loki was just...sitting there. 

“Are you alright?” asked Thor. 

“Yeah,” said Loki, “I was just...texting Hela.” 

Thor sat down next to Loki.

“She’s not funny,” said Thor. 

“I was texting Sig.”

“She’s not funny either.” 

Loki blushed. 

“She can be funny sometimes.”

Thor turned his hands over in his lap.

“How come you told Hela that you like Sig but you never told me?” asked Thor. 

“Because you’re physically unable to keep a secret.” 

_ Oh, you have no idea, _ thought Thor. 

“And I thought you might make fun of me. Bryn and Ridley do, and they don’t even know the whole truth, they’re just guessing.” 

“I would never,” said Thor. 

Thor thought he could see a ghost of a smile on his sibling’s face. 

“I think it’s cute,” said Thor. 

Loki frowned. 

“I resent that.”

“I know you do.” 

Thor put his arm around Loki’s shoulder. Loki awkwardly leant into their brother’s embrace. 

“Loki, are you...hugging me back?” asked Thor. 

“Don’t treat it like such an alien occurrence, Thor. I’m perfectly capable of reciprocating a hug when I’m distressed.” 

Almost as if they were only doing it to prove a point, Loki let their head rest against Thor’s shoulder. 

“You’re distressed?” asked Thor. 

“I was just texting Sig; of course I’m distressed.” 

Thor grinned. 

“Don’t worry, Loki. I have a feeling that everything is gonna work out just fine.” 

“If you tell her I like her, I’ll stab you. And this time I won’t use a pencil.” 

Loki’s threat was enough to keep Thor quiet. However, Thor found himself wanting to confide in Bruce anyway. 

“Understood,” said Thor. 

Thor clapped Loki on the shoulder, then went back to his room. In addition to telling his pen pal what he discovered, Thor also found himself wanting to reread Bruce’s letter. For an eleventh time. That day. It was a strange feeling, one that Thor didn’t quite understand. And for some reason, he found that he couldn’t speak of it (or rather write of it) to Bruce, although the boy had his complete and utter trust. 

What was that all about? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some children have some feelings. also, a demon queen appears. (don't worry, she'll be back)


	3. Parental Figures: Who Needs Em?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If Loki doesn’t start feeling good about themself, I’m going to fly there and beat them up.”   
> “I’ll ask Thor to get in a few rounds before you get there,” laughed Bruce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also things I should have mentioned? tw for anxiety attacks and mentions of debilitating car crashes and also implied child abuse? I am very very sorry I didn't say this in tags I honestly forgot that I wrote it in the first place

_ Natasha,  _

_ The book is called  _ Pay No Attention to the Men Behind the Iron Curtain _. It’s a bit melodramatic for my tastes, but still quite good. My sister Hela suggested it. She’s away at university. She’s a bit of a dick, which is why she’s kind of my hero. Don’t know what that says about me. Something bad, probably.  _

_ I can’t believe Thor told Bruce about Sig’s tardigrade shirt. Sometimes, Sig stops at our house for breakfast on her way to school, and she was wearing this shirt I got her with a tardigrade on it. I don’t even remember where I got it, to be honest. But Sig likes really ugly animals, so if I see an object with one on it I end up giving it to her.  _

_ I started doing that when we were kids, but back then I brought her actual ugly animals. By the time I met Sig, I already had a reputation for trying to gross out the other kids by bringing them different things. Thor tells a great story about a snake. It was his own damn fault. “Close your eyes and hold out your hands” is the universally accepted code for “I’m about to prank you.”  _

_ I handed Sig a frog shortly after I met her. I believe her exact words were “it’s so ugly I love it so much.” She was the only person besides my own family who ever really made an effort with me. Once, at the end of a particularly nasty week a few years ago, I asked her why she was friends with me. She said, as if it was the most normal thing in the world, “you gave me a frog.” _

_ I would apologize for such a ridiculous frog story, but you did ask about her. What’s Clint like? I think Ty’s his pen pal, but Ty and I don’t get on. We don’t not get on, but he’s Sig’s cousin and he’s not always been fond of me.  _

_ \- Loki  _

 

Natasha frowned. She knew what it felt like to feel like no one made an effort with you. She knew that Loki felt like they didn’t deserve Sig, and she understood that feeling. She felt that way about Bucky and Becca, and Clint. 

“What’s wrong?” asked Bruce. 

“If Loki doesn’t start feeling good about themself, I’m going to fly there and beat them up.” 

“I’ll ask Thor to get in a few rounds before you get there,” laughed Bruce. 

It was nice to hear Bruce laugh. He was remarkably somber. It wasn’t a bad thing, it was just something Natasha happened to notice. 

“Speaking of whom, Loki mentioned something Thor might’ve told you about a snake?” asked Natasha. 

“Yeah,” said Bruce, “he and Loki were 8. Loki pointed to a snake, because he knows Thor loves snakes, and when Thor went to pick up the snake to admire it, Loki ran up behind him and jumped on his back and shouted “MBLEURGH IT’S ME” and then stabbed him with a pencil.” 

Natasha blinked twice, then snorted. 

“Snakes and stabbings aside,” said Bruce, “I can tell that Thor really admires Loki. He thinks the world of them.”

Bruce blushed as he adjusted his glasses. 

“He’s...really open and kind and trusting. He really cherishes the people in his life, he just expresses it poorly sometimes.”

Natasha raised an eyebrow at Bruce. 

“Bruce Banner. Have you got a crush on your pen pal?”

“What? Of course not. Nope. No. Shut up.” 

Natasha’s eyes widened and she smiled wider than she ever had in her entire life. That day at lunch, she whispered what Bruce had told her to Clint. 

“Seriously?” asked Clint. 

“You can say you think it’s cute, I won’t hold it against you,” said Natasha. 

“I will do no such thing,” chuckled Clint. 

#

Over the years, Natasha had grown accustomed to her brother leaning in the doorjamb outside her bedroom because he thought it made him seem cool. Never mind the fact that the “Bucky Barnes is a Big Nerd” train left the station ages ago. Natasha walked over the doorway and leant on the opposite side to mirror Bucky. 

“Little sister,” said Bucky. 

“We’re the same age,” said Natasha. 

Natasha walked back into her room and sat down on her bed. Bucky sat down next to her, twiddling his thumbs. 

“What’s going on?” asked Natasha. 

“It’s Clint. His parents were in a car crash, and-”

“Is he here?”

Natasha felt her voice drop an octave, completely of its own accord. 

“No. Mom and Dad went to his house as soon as they heard, but he wasn’t there. Is there anywhere he would go?” 

Natasha stood up and rushed out of her room, dragging Bucky behind her. She let go of his arm and the two of them broke into a run. Natasha and Bucky ran to a park a few blocks away from their house. Natasha stopped in front of a tree. Bucky paused beside her, looking confused. 

“Gimme a boost up,” said Natasha. 

Bucky nodded and linked his hands together. He lifted Natasha higher up the tree’s trunk, and she clamored into its branches. She climbed higher until she found him. Clint was sitting high in the tree, hidden from view in a grey hoodie that he and Natasha had traded back and forth since 8th grade. 

“Hey,” said Clint. 

He smiled when he saw her, but his eyes were red and puffy. 

“Hey,” said Natasha, “you’re coming with me and Bucky, okay?”

It was only sort of a question. 

“Natasha, I can’t-”

“Clint. Come home with us. Don’t make me say please.”

“I don’t want to be a bother, Tasha.” 

Natasha knew that voice, the voice of a child raised to believe that he was an 

inconvenience. Natasha had been raised that way too, and that was part of what had drawn her to Clint when they were children. But that was six years ago and in that moment she just needed him to be okay. She knew that he wouldn’t believe how much she needed him to be okay if she let her façades fall for a moment. 

“Please?” asked Natasha. 

She knew her voice cracked as she spoke that single word and she was fresh out of fucks to give about it. Clint needed her, and a few moments of vulnerability were not going to kill her, especially not with him. She reached out to him, placing her hand on his shoulder. 

“Come on, Clint. You’re not a bother or a burden. You’re my best friend, and I need you.”

Clint smiled.

“To get out of this fucking tree.” 

“Right,” chuckled Clint. 

He leapt out of the tree with a surprising amount of grace and landed on his feet. 

“What the fuck, Clint?” cried Bucky. 

Bucky’s outburst was justified, as Clint had just dropped ten feet without getting hurt. The boy was like a damn cat sometimes. Natasha  _ slowly _ and  _ methodically _ climbed down to the spot that Bucky had lifted her up to because she wasn’t  _ fucking crazy _ . 

“A little help, fellas?” asked Natasha. 

Clint and Bucky each offered an arm to her. She slid down the tree trunk, using the support to ease her landing. By the time the three of them got back to the house, Steve and Becca were waiting in the living room. Becca looked like she was about to scold them, but saw Clint and thought better of it. Steve just looked worried.  

“We found Clint,” said Bucky. 

“I found Clint,” corrected Natasha. 

“And neither of you texted me? Becca called because she the two of you burst through the door like a bat out of hell. Clint, are you alright?” 

Clint scratched his elbow awkwardly and nodded. Steve turned to Bucky. 

“You’ll get me up to speed?” he asked. 

Bucky nodded. 

“Come on. Your parents are in the kitchen.”

Steve and Bucky walked through the living room and into the kitchen. Becca hurried up the stairs, calling to Natasha and Clint as she went. 

“I’m gonna get some blankets for Clint from upstairs!” 

Natasha smiled a little, and looked over at Clint. His face looked blank and vacant. She took hold of his shoulders and lead him over to the couch, slowly sitting him down. She put her hand on his chest, latching onto his heartbeat. 

“Can you feel that, Clint?”

He nodded. 

“You’re here, Clint. I’m here too, okay?”

“Okay.” 

Clint blinked a few times, and he turned his head to face her. 

“Tasha,” he said. 

He hugged her, and Natasha felt herself crumple in his arms, just a little bit. 

“Thank you.” 

“Of course, Clint.”

#

_ Dear Pepper, _

_ I like high fantasy. I also end up reading whatever Loki’s reading. At the moment, it’s a book about Cold War espionage. I don’t remember what it’s called, but I think it’s got a silly name. Right now I’m reading  _ Howl’s Moving Castle _. It was one of my favorites as a kid, so I try to reread it periodically.  _

_ You should try to befriend Steve. From what Bryn’s told me, he’s really nice, despite all the fistfights. He kind of reminds me of my cousin, Ty. Loki thinks that Ty doesn’t like them all that much, but he’s really just protective of me.  _

_ When I was 10, my dad left. I don’t talk about it that much. After he left, Ty and Loki were the only ones who were really there for me. My mom is a good person, but I never expected her to be the same after that. Ty threatened to track down my dad and fight him, which is Ty’s version of sympathy. Loki kept me...me, that first year. I think Ty feels bad that he couldn’t do that for me, and he’s never really understood why Loki was able to.  _

_ I don’t talk about my family. Ty and I are related through my dad. I think Ty feels bad about that too. For a while, I couldn’t tell if people were being nice to me because they liked me or because of what happened. Loki understood that they didn’t have to choose, that they could care about me and be my friend because of me, but still comfort me. _

_ I really didn’t mean to dump all that nonsense about my father on you, but like I said, I don’t talk about it, so it’s bound to escape somewhere. What’s Steve’s boyfriend like? He’s Ridley’s pen pal, she says his name is Bucky.  _

_ \- Sig  _

 

Pepper set out to befriend Steve the next day but found Natasha looking bewildered. She assumed it had something to do with Clint, and the accident. An opportunity had arisen to kill two birds with one stone. Sig had asked about the one person who knew Natasha best, besides Clint. 

“Bucky,” said Pepper. 

Bucky turned to face her, although he didn’t speak. Unless the person was Natasha or Steve, talking to people wasn’t really his bag. 

“Is Natasha okay? She seems off this morning, and I heard about Clint’s parents, but-”

“I’m gonna stop you right there,” said Bucky, “Clint stayed at our house last night. Natasha’s got nerves of steel, but she’s still shaken up. Remember freshman year? How Steve and I would act?” 

Pepper remembered. Everyone remembered. Those dark days, before Steve and Bucky started dating. You could smell the tension before you even entered the building. Bucky spent more time at the library than he did at his house. Steve picked a fight with a large dog. It was a time before reason. 

“Yikes,” said Pepper, “but don’t you think Natasha is quite a bit, no offense, cooler than you guys?”

Bucky chuckled. 

“No doubt about it,” said Bucky, “but he’s her soft spot. Always has been. I’m not saying they can’t take care of themselves, but they’ve gotta address the elephant in the room.” 

Pepper smiled. Bucky was a big brother, above all else, even if Clint and Natasha were the same age as him. 

“When did you and Tasha get so close anyway?” asked Bucky. 

“Our pen pals are best friends. And Sig asks about other people in our class, tries to get to know them as well as she knows me. I think she’s trying to get me to be more forward, she might not even know she’s doing it. She probably does though, she’s really smart.”

“So, you’ve befriended Natasha,” said Bucky, “who’s next?”

“Um...I guess you are? Sig and Ridley are friends, and I mentioned that I wanted to talk to Steve but found him immensely intimidating.” 

“Well, I’d say one good turn deserves another, Miss Potts. Follow me.” 

Pepper nodded and followed Bucky. She was too busy trying to figure out what “good turn” she could have possibly given Bucky to notice where they were going. They stopped by Steve’s locker, where he was talking with Bucky’s sister Becca as well as Sam Wilson, both of whom were sophomores. 

“Hey Buck,” said Steve, sickly sweet smile on his face. 

“Hey Steve,” said Bucky, “remember Pepper? She’s scared of you.” 

Pepper elbowed Bucky in the gut. He reeled from the strike, but Pepper knew it was all for show. 

“Am not! I said he was intimidating, and you’ve already taken that out of context!” 

“But...I’m not intimidating,” said Steve. 

Becca let out an exasperated sigh as Sam started laughing hysterically. 

“You’re like Tony,” said Pepper, “people forget that he’s smart because he’s a drama queen. People forget that you’re tough because you spend your free time painting and listening to Bucky rant about biodiversity in fictional universes.” 

“I don’t get the math, I just think it’s cute when he gets fired up,” said Steve. 

Bucky blushed and put his hands in his pockets. Becca and Sam both rolled their eyes and grunted, so in sync that Pepper was sure they had met up and practiced the reaction. 

“What? Natasha’s not here, I can flirt with my boyfriend. See you later, Pepper.” 

Steve walked off, dragging a wordlessly floundering Bucky Barnes behind him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MBLEURGH IT'S ME  
> your neighborhood friendly fanfic writer who thinks you're valid and lovely :D


	4. In Which Sig Gains Sympathy for the Koala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki had always known how to be there for Sig, but what if something happened? What if something shocked her? And if Loki wasn’t kidding themself, and Sig really was their whole world, then they couldn’t keep secrets from her.
> 
> Not anymore.

_ Loki, _

_ Things are crazy here. Like completely insane. Like freshman-year-Steve-and-Bucky insane. My best friend’s parents are straight up dying and I don’t know what to do. I want to help Clint, but reasonable humans have pretty much agreed that while there’s no right time to tell your best friend that you’re in love with him, “while his parents are comatose and not long for this world” is definitely the WRONG time.  _

_ I honestly didn’t mean to talk to you about any of this. This isn’t the kind of stuff that I talk about, not even to my siblings. But even though you’re a total weirdo who is kind of out of touch with reality and their own emotions, I get the feeling that you’ve got my back on this.  _

_ And yeah, I’m talking about Sig and how it’s totally obvious that you’re high key in love with her. And you guys have been friends for much longer than Clint and I have, so I don’t know how in the hell you’re not criminally insane, because if I was as bottled up as you for as long as you, I would’ve killed my entire family by now.  _

_ So I ranted a little bit, sue me. I’m losing my mind over here. Clint’s always been frustrating for me, but I don’t talk about it. My brother managed to figure me out anyway. Who knows if customs will even accept a shipment of such emotional garbage. Thanks for listening, I guess. God, letter writing is weird.  _

_ \- Natasha _

 

Loki was concerned. God, they couldn’t remember the last time they’d been concerned. That was a lie, they remembered exactly when. They’d been ten, and Sig’s dad had left, and Loki had been there for her. Just like always. 

Loki thought about texting Sig to ask for advice about how to help their friend, but what Natasha had said to them was beginning to take root. Loki didn’t view themself as bottled up, but how would they know? Besides, Natasha had a point. If she hadn’t kept her feelings for Clint a secret, maybe she’d know how to be there for him. 

Loki had always known how to be there for Sig, but what if something happened? What if something shocked her? And if Loki wasn’t kidding themself, and Sig really was their whole world, then they couldn’t keep secrets from her. 

Not anymore. 

#

_ Dear Sig,  _

_ I don’t know if you’ve been told, but Clint’s parents were hurt in an accident and nobody knows if they’re going to be okay. Clint is a mess. Natasha’s been better. I could use some mundanity, so I’m going to talk about what little mundanity we’ve got at the moment.  _

_ You asked about Steve’s boyfriend. Bucky Barnes is a sweet science nerd trapped in a stone killer’s body. He’s also Natasha’s adoptive brother. He’s got another sister named Becca. He and Steve would be that one couple that everyone hates, if we didn’t remember how awful we had it before they were together. Whatever you’re picturing, it was worse than that. And with visits to the ER. I’m serious.  _

_ You were right about Steve. He’s really easy to talk to, even when he really gets going. I even showed him some of the comics I’ve been working on. That’s a deep dark secret of mine, not even Rhodey knows. I love comic books, and I draw comic strips. Tony found my stash once in grade school and I swore him to secrecy.  _

_ I think he was a little jealous. Even back then, I had quite the collection.  _

_ \- Pepper _

Sig was glad that Pepper was branching out and being more open. It was half the reason she’d asked about Bucky to begin with. That, and the fact that Ridley only told weird stories about him, and they all had to do with Coney Island in some manner. 

Sig jumped when her phone rang. She was confused when she saw that it was Loki. Loki almost never called, talking on the phone had stressed them out ever since the two of them were kids. 

“Hey Loki,” said Sig. 

“Hey,” said Loki, sounding out of breath, “are you home right now?”

“Yeah, why?” 

“Nothing. I’m just...I’m on my way over, I need to talk to you.” 

“Um...okay. I’ll see you in a minute.” 

“Okay. Bye. 

“Bye.”

Sig had never been more confused in her entire life. It only took Loki about a minute and a half to get to her house after that. They texted her, instead of knocking like a human being, because it was Loki. 

 

**danger noodle (now)**

_ in your backyard. ran here. possibly dying. _

 

Sig sprinted out of the house and into her backyard. Loki was sitting on top of the picnic table, hands clasped, looking cool as a cucumber. That was as sure a sign as any that they were scared shitless. 

“Hey,” said Loki, any trace of their run there completely gone. 

“Hey,” said Sig. 

She walked over to the picnic table and sat down next to Loki. They were both silent for a few moments. 

“I know I said I needed to talk to you, but now that I’m here, I fear I may have overestimated myself.”

“Do you...not have the right words?” asked Sig. 

“Too many words,” said Loki. 

“Is there something you can show me?” 

Loki went red as a tomato, and Sig didn’t let herself hope that she knew what Loki was driving at. After all, Loki was a prankster who loved riddles. They were never at a loss for words. 

“I have something I can give you,” said Loki. 

Sig nodded. She closed her eyes, held out her hands, and for once in her life, hoped it wasn’t a frog. The familiar plop of an object being unceremoniously dropped in her hands did not come. 

Sig’s mind was, more often than that, a veritable cornucopia of useless facts that no one else bothered to remember, especially involving animals. She remembered, in that moment, for no reason whatsoever, that the koala has both a smooth brain and a disastrous brain to body mass ratio, rendering it one of the dumbest fucks in the animal kingdom. 

Sig sat on that picnic bench and waited for Loki to place something in her hands, but it didn’t happen. Instead, Loki kissed her, and Sig’s brain slowed to a complete stop. Her hands sat limply in her lap as she leaned into Loki. 

Loki pressed their forehead against Sig’s as they pulled away. Sig opened her eyes. She waited for Loki to say something, and Loki waited for her to say something. It was the single most intense game of conversational chicken Sig had ever played. One Sig was sure she would lose. 

“I love you,” said Sig. 

And Sig would’ve felt bad for the koala, dunce of the outback, if she hadn’t been focused on earnestly wanting a sinkhole to open up and swallow her whole. Sig could feel herself start to shrink. She shrank away from Loki, crossing her arms and shrugging her shoulders. 

Sig hung her head, and she felt stupid for feeling stupid. She had never once been ashamed of herself for liking Loki, because she didn’t want to be that person, but she also didn’t want to be the person who would throw everything else to the wind for someone else. 

Loki put their arm around Sig and tugged her closer. She lifted her head, slowly, and turned to look at Loki, even slower. They were smiling softly, an expression she had never seen them wear before. 

“Don’t go recoiling on my account,” said Loki. 

Sig relaxed against Loki’s arm, but just a little bit. 

“I love you, Signey.” 

Sig positively melted. She burrowed into Loki’s jacket and nuzzled their chest. Loki drew circles on her back with their palm. When she looked up at them, they were smiling at her. They sat there like that for a while. It wasn’t an awkward silence, just an acknowledgement that they could enjoy the embrace without words. 

“Did you hear about Clint’s parents?” asked Loki. 

“Yeah,” said Sig, “how’s Natasha?”

“She’s a mess. Clint’s staying at her place, which is rough, given that she’s high-key in love with him.” 

Sig snorted. 

“That doesn’t sound like something you’d say,” she continued. 

“Nope,” said Loki, “it’s something Natasha said about me.”

“Are you high-key in love with me?” asked Sig. 

“Nah. Everything I do is low-key.” 

Sig snorted again, and shoved Loki away. They almost fell off the picnic table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> check these pansexual disasters. im love them.


	5. Practice Makes...Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The video cut to two girls sitting side by side. They looked like they might have been holding hands below the frame.
> 
> “I’m Ridley,” said the blonde girl.
> 
> “I’m Bryn. I’m Steve’s pen pal.”
> 
> “And I’m Bucky’s.”
> 
> It took all of Clint’s strength not to roll his eyes. Because of course those two would be pen pals with Steve and Bucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> clint gets a present, natasha gets news, and YOU get a content warning for bruce banner's backstory, which involves some majorly fucked up shit

_ Clint, _

_ Sounds like it’s crazy over there. Meanwhile, Loki’s heart seems to have grown three sizes. That probably has something to do with the fact that they just started dating my cousin. Loki had an idea for a present for you and ran it by me. It’s super weird. Loki does what they want and what they want usually involves live reptiles.  _

_ The silly thing is that I know that Loki’s a good person, on account of having to listen to Sig talk about them all the time, because I have the patience of ten men. Just kidding, I’m very impatient, I just really care about my cousin and I listen to whatever she wants to talk about.  _

_ Your present was technically Loki and Sig’s idea. It’s the flash drive that Heimdall said Fury would give to you with my letter. I’m not totally used to the idea that Loki is dating my cousin. I mean, they gave her a frog once. I was there, and it’s not as cute as Sig makes it out to be.  _

_ I’m glad that Natasha and her family are taking care of you. And I hope people are acting normal around you. People started acting differently around Sig and her mom after my uncle left. Not me, though. And, surprising no one, not Loki.  _

_ Speaking of Natasha, not to sound like a broken record, but you should tell her you like her. I mean, Sig never listened to me, but she never listens to me about anything ever. In case you were wondering, unlike this letter, the flash drive we sent is SFN, or “safe for Natasha.” _

_ \- Ty _

Clint put the flash drive in his pocket, then quickly folded up the letter. Rhodey raised an eyebrow at him. 

“What? Ty’s still bugging me about Natasha,” whispered Clint. 

Rhodey smirked for about half a second, then rolled his eyes. Clint understood. Given how long Rhodey had been friends with Tony and Pepper, the guy probably had a very low bullshit threshold. 

“Ty tell you about Loki and Sig?” asked Rhodey. 

“‘Course. Surprised Natasha hasn’t started screaming about it yet.”

“YES! FINALLY!” cried Natasha, jumping up on top of her chair. 

“Get down, Romanoff,” said Fury. 

Natasha sat back down. Clint smiled. He asked her about why she was so excited at lunch that day. 

“Clint, in my last letter, I told Loki that they were being an idiot about Sig. And they listened, and did something about it.” 

Pepper happened to walk by their table in that moment, and wordlessly high fived Natasha. 

“Should’ve known you were the one who gave them a push,” said Steve. 

“Ridley said she and Bryn have been pushing Loki for ages,” said Bucky. 

Natasha shrugged. 

“I guess if you liked someone you would just tell them,” said Clint. 

Bucky choked on his sandwich. Steve half-heartedly patted his back. 

“Not necessarily,” said Natasha, “sometimes there’s a good reason not to say something.” 

“Yeah,” wheezed Bucky, “and sometimes there’s not.” 

Clint looked over at Natasha quizzically. She only smiled. Clint waited until he got back to her house to open the flashdrive. He borrowed Bucky’s computer. Bucky sat there as he watched the video on the flashdrive, which was entitled  _ forclint _ . He stood up to leave, but Clint had stopped him. 

Bucky didn’t ask for an explanation, he never did. It was Bucky’s room. Besides, Clint didn’t want to watch the video all by himself. Clint hated being by himself most of the time. 

The first person to appear in the video was a girl with brown hair and freckles. She had a soft and caring smile. 

“Hi Clint,” she said, “my name’s Signey, but you should call me Sig. My friends do. Anyway, we all heard about what’s happening with your parents, so we wanted to do something nice. Please don’t be mad, we only know because all your friends care about you a whole lot.” 

The next person was a boy with short blond hair who had freckles like Sig’s. His nose had clearly been broken a few times. 

“Hey, it’s Ty. What’s going on sucks, and you can write me about it. Not like I can stop you anyway.”

Sig ran into frame and stood next to Ty. 

“What Ty  _ means _ is that he’s willing to listen, and since you guys are friends, he hopes you’re doing okay.”

Ty blushed and shrugged. 

“Sure,” he said. 

The video cut to two girls sitting side by side. They looked like they might have been holding hands below the frame. 

“I’m Ridley,” said the blonde girl.

“I’m Bryn. I’m Steve’s pen pal.”

“And I’m Bucky’s.” 

It took all of Clint’s strength not to roll his eyes. Because  _ of course _ those two would be pen pals with Steve and Bucky. 

“We just wanted to say that we’re all here for you,” continued Ridley. 

“And we know everyone over there is too,” said Bryn.

The next person in the video was a guy who looked like he had cut his own hair while sleep walking. 

“Loki, get in there,” someone scolded from behind the camera. 

Loki walked into frame. 

“I’m Thor. We were...um...twelve, was it?”

Loki nodded, then hung their head.  

“Right. Twelve, when our father fell ill. He passed away. Four years seem like...ages and 

still like yesterday.” 

Loki looked up, then looked as though they’d seen something meaningful beyond the camera lens. 

“Hold on to the...people that make you feel...like things are gonna be alright.” 

“Eloquent as always, Loki,” said Thor with a smile. 

Loki turned to Thor to respond when the video cut to two people: one remarkably short, and one remarkably...not. 

“I’m Sif, and this is Al.”

Al, whose head was almost out of frame, nodded. 

“We’re there for all the shit that goes down around here,” added Al. 

“It’s important to be there for our friends. So we’re there, even though we’re here.” 

#

_ Tony,  _

_ I’m sure Clint knows that you’re all there for him. Sig and Loki organized a present for him. Ty’s sending it along with his next letter. Ty seemed more surprised than any of us that it was Loki’s idea, but I’m sure it’s all an act. Ty likes to yank Loki’s chain.  _

_ Speaking of yanking Loki’s chain, I’m very very concerned. Next weekend, Hela is coming home for a few days. She’s Thor and Loki’s older sister. She’s away at university and rarely visits when she’s not on holiday. I will say something about Hela that I’ve only said about the Trunchbull and my fencing coach: that woman terrifies me.  _

_ I’m mostly worried for Sig. We don’t hang out much, but Bryn and Ridley absolutely adore her. Sig and Loki have just started dating and Hela has historically been very harsh. Thor dated an exchange student sophomore year who I heard describe the eldest Odinson as being able to “inspire neurological regression with one scowl.” Sig is in a two-person book club and her mom calls her Sunshine.  _

_ I’m not saying Hela is gonna tear her a new one, but it’s a definite possibility.  _

_ \- Sif _

 

Tony wasn’t worried. He knew from Bruce that Hela was objectively terrifying, but he also knew from Pepper that Sig was a really extraordinary person. Pepper cared about Sig a lot. After all, Sig had gotten Pepper to talk to Natasha and Steve. 

Pepper was even drawing in public since she’d started hanging out with Steve, not that she let any living breathing human see it. She’d probably be willing to show Sig, but Tony made a conscious decision not to be jealous of that. 

So maybe Tony was a little jealous. Just a little envious of someone who Pepper was so close with, even though they hadn’t technically met. But just a little bit, because Pepper really liked Sig and Tony should be happy that Pepper made more friends because he was her friend and he was supposed to be happy if she was happy about something. 

She and Rhodey were all he had really, but the stupid pen pal project meant that everybody was branching out. Except for Tony, because he didn’t really want to. And that dark little spot in his mind that whispered bitter nothings didn’t want Pepper to, either. Or Rhodey. Because they were his friends, and Tony hated how possessive he was of them. 

Pepper even ate lunch with Natasha and Clint sometimes. Also Rhodey. Bruce had taken notice of how upset Tony got whenever Pepper sat with someone who wasn’t him. Also Rhodey. 

“Tony, what is going on with you?” asked Bruce. 

Tony shrugged and continued to play with his food. 

“You’re not upset because Pepper’s hanging out with Nat today?” 

“That obvious? I feel like a dick.” 

“It’s totally natural. You can’t make a decision not to feel stuff. Trust me, even the ugly emotions have their uses.” 

“Like you have ugly emotions,” groaned Tony. 

The truth was, Tony was friends with Bruce, but didn’t know him all that well. No one had ever gotten close enough to the kid for him to tell them anything about where he’d lived before he moved. And yeah, Tony had been trying to goad Bruce into letting something slip. 

Tony regretted pushing Bruce when he brought him to a cemetery after school. It was one of the weirder things Tony had done. Bruce led him to a grave for a woman named Rebecca Banner. 

“Bruce, is this your mom?” asked Tony. 

Bruce nodded. 

“We were trying to run, but he got home early. He didn’t want me, but he wanted her, so he wouldn’t let her take me away. If killing her hadn’t broken him down, he would’ve killed me too. My aunt Susan took me in after that. She’s his sister, but she never defends him. She was raised the same way he was but she’s always been good to me.” 

“But you’re so normal,” said Tony. 

Tony winced. He hadn’t meant to say that, after Bruce had opened up to him. But Tony’s filter was practically nonexistent, and it had mortified him on more than one occasion. Bruce snickered. 

“If you’re trying to put me off, Tony, you’re going to have to try a lot harder than that.”

“Nah. I never try to put anyone off, it just happens,” said Tony. 

Bruce smiled. 

“How do you do that, with what you’ve seen, and where we’re standing?” 

Bruce shrugged. 

“Practice,” he said, “and a lot of therapy.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this has been the latest installment of Characters Casually Discussing Their Trauma Because Reasons?  
> please don't hurt me


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Loki-”
> 
> “Didn’t you say I could make you feel better?” asked Loki.
> 
> “I said probably,” said Sig.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you know that feel when the bill wurtz society jingle from a history of the entire world i guess plays but instead of society it's anxiety?
> 
> yeah sig knows that feel.

_ Ty,  _

_ That was really nice of everyone to send me that. Say thank you to everyone from me. Bucky happened to be there when I was watching it, since I borrowed his computer. I don’t feel so weird staying with Bucky’s parents, even if I’m pretty sure Becca Barnes tries to blow my head up with her mind every time I enter a room.  _

_ Is Thor and Loki’s sister really as scary as people are making her out to be? Natasha and Bruce seem like they’re really worried, and don’t even get me started on Pepper. I mean, in my experience, the scary older sibling is normally a softie. But Rhodey told me that Tony told him that even Sif is afraid of her.  _

_ Even if what Sif told Tony is true, based on what you’ve told me about your cousin, she doesn’t sound like she scares easy. Natasha and I Googled some of the animals you’ve said she’s kept as pets over the years, and every last one of them scares the shit out of me. Especially the bilgesnipe. How did she even get that thing in her house? _

_ You’re probably right about Natasha. I mentioned something the other day, and I’m starting to think Bucky knows something that I don’t. About Natasha, not about aliens like usual. He’s got really weird interests. I know way too much about aliens and it’s all Bucky’s fault.  _

_ He tricked me into doing math once. I still don’t know how he did it. _

_ \- Clint _

Ty was all of a sudden overcome with concern for his cousin. And yes, he was hard on Loki, but he’d been doing that ever since he’d met Loki. Hela was significantly more unpredictable than Ty. And Ty didn’t know Hela very well, given that she was older and Ty had always been closer to Thor than to Loki. 

Ty walked up to Sig after school. She was talking to Bryn and Ridley, totally oblivious to the shitstorm coming her way. 

“Hey, is Hela really coming home this weekend?” asked Ty. 

Bryn and Ridley both widened their eyes in horror as Sig nodded calmly. 

“And you’re not worried?” asked Ty. 

Sig grabbed Ty by the ear and dragged him away from Bryn and Ridley. 

“Of course I’m worried,” she whispered harshly, “it’s Hela. She’s super protective of Loki and I don’t think she knows we’re dating yet. Thor and Frigga are one thing, but I’ve never been sure that Hela even likes me.” 

Ty spotted Loki approaching the two of them from behind and didn’t point them out. 

“You...really care that much about what their family thinks of you?” asked Ty. 

Loki raised an eyebrow. 

“I care that much about what everyone thinks of me. But I can’t put those insecurities on Loki.” 

Loki opened their mouth to speak, but Ty interrupted them. 

“Why not?” asked Ty. 

“Because I don’t want them to think I’m going to run away.”

“Signey,” said Ty, “why do you think they would-”

“That’s the thing, Loki would never. But anxiety’s a bitch. The sad thing is, that Loki could probably make me feel better about it, but I still can’t bring myself to bring it up with them.” 

“I may have just saved you the trouble,” said Ty. 

He took his cousin by the shoulders and spun her around to face Loki. 

“Minä aion tappaa sinut,” said Sig. 

“Kill me later,” said Ty, giving Sig a gentle shove.

#

Ty walked away, leaving Sig there, scratching her elbow. Loki took a few 

steps closer to her, not looking hurt but not looking too happy either. Sig was worried. And she seriously was gonna kill Ty. Loki reached out and took Sig’s hand. 

“Loki-”

“Didn’t you say I could make you feel better?” asked Loki. 

“I said probably,” said Sig. 

Loki started walking, maintaining their hold on Sig’s hand. Sig followed willingly. Loki 

lead them to their house, and sat them down on the sofa. 

“Alright,” said Loki, “you’re worried about my sister. You weren’t worried about Thor or my mother, so what’s makes Hela different?”

“Thor and your mom always liked me. Hela never has. She only likes you.” 

“It’s okay if you’re scared of stuff that’s about us, Sig,” said Loki, “I’m not gonna worry that you’re gonna take off or give up.”

Sig hated suspecting that of other people, of herself. But she did it anyway. 

“Why?” she asked. 

“Because for ten years you’ve been my best friend and you’ve stood by me. Even when people said I was bad or that I didn’t belong or that us being friends meant that you had to make me good. Because you knew I was good already even if I didn’t feel like it.”

Sig pressed a kiss to back of Loki’s hand and smiled up at them. 

“I love you,” she said. 

“A horrible decision really,” replied Loki. 

“Loki.” 

“I love you too.” 

Sig rested her head against Loki’s shoulder. 

“Hela does have a protective streak, but she was the first person I told about us. Mom wasn’t home from work and Thor was skyping Fandral, and I needed to talk to someone who I’d never hidden from.” 

“And what did she say?” asked Sig. 

“She said ‘Loki Laufey Odinson you dumb gay bitch I hope you and that Finnish fuck make each other happy otherwise I’ll have to kill both of you.’ Then she hung up. She was probably uncomfortable, she’s not usually that emotional.” 

Sig rolled her eyes. 

“I’m assuming that’s Hela for ‘I really care about you two and sincerely hope and believe that you’ll be good to each other,’” said Sig. 

“Yeah,” sighed Loki. 

“I’m still gonna kill Ty.” 

“He only did that today because he saw that I looked like a kicked puppy,” said Loki. 

“Sorry about that,  _ käärme _ , I was only kidding about committing parricide.” 

“I never kid about parricide,” chuckled Loki. 

#

Loki paced back and forth in the living room, both of their siblings watching them with unamused looks on their faces. 

“Loki, you’ll wear a hole in the carpet,” said Hela.

“I physically can’t stop,” said Loki. 

Thor got up off the couch and scooped Loki up in his arms. Loki squirmed for a few seconds, then crossed their arms. 

“Feel better?” asked Thor. 

“I feel undignified,” said Loki. 

“Well, you looked like you could use a pick me up,” said Thor. 

“You’re not funny Thor,” said Hela. 

“Neither are you,” said Thor. 

“I’m dry,” said Hela, “there’s a difference.”

Frigga and Sig walked through the door at that moment. All three siblings snapped focus towards them. 

“I thought you two were over ‘get help,’” said Frigga. 

Hela snorted. Frigga laughed, then walked into the next room. 

“Thor, put me down,” said Loki. 

“But you’re still nervous,” said Thor. 

“Unhand me!” 

Thor put Loki down. Loki glanced over at Sig, who smiled. Loki walked over to Sig, suitably embarrassed. 

“You need me to protect you from the big scary theater nerd?” asked Sig. 

“Yes please,” said Loki. 

Sig laughed, and hugged Loki. 

“All joking aside, I do have two fencing prodigies who will do virtually anything if I ask nicely,” said Sig. 

Loki rolled their eyes. 

“That’s because you’re adorable,” laughed Loki, kissing the top of Sig’s head. 

“You didn’t tell me they were this bad,” said Hela. 

“I didn’t know,” said Thor, “but yeah it’s pretty bad.” 

Sig made a fart noise in Thor’s general direction. Hela chuckled. Loki recognized it immediately, not as Hela’s “I begrudgingly find this amusing” laugh, but as an evil snicker. 

“You’ve fallen into my trap, little brother,” said Hela, “under normal circumstances, you would find this sort of behavior to be endearing, yet you seem almost as jaded as I.” 

“I do not,” growled Thor. 

“She’s got you now,” sighed Loki. 

“Do quit frowning, Signey, Thor is truly happy for you and our sibling. He’s just unable to express it properly due to his own personal situation,” said Hela. 

Loki gave Sig’s hand a quick squeeze. He knew what Hela was driving at. 

“Say Thor,” said Loki, “how’s Bruce?” 

Thor scrunched up his nose. Loki knew they’d hit the jackpot. 

“Your penpal, Thor? Really?” asked Hela. 

Sig sat next to Thor and patted him on the shoulder. 

“Bruce must be really special,” said Sig, “after all, you’re only human.” 

Loki continued to smirk at Thor, holding down their desire to look at Sig in favor of teasing their brother. 

“Oh, shut up, Loki,” snapped Thor, “you gave your crush a frog.” 

Loki’s resolve snapped and they met Sig’s eyes. They knew their grin was dopey, but they didn’t care. Not anymore. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> told you she'd be back, and she'll be back onceish more. and yeah the odinsons still kinda talk like norse gods instead of teenagers but like anything to have a character say unhand me and have it make sense in context


	7. We Die Like MEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Keep poking holes in my excuse and I’ll tell Loki about your raging crush on their brother. They don’t have the same qualms that I do about exposing your nerdy bi ass.” 
> 
> “Alright, alright, fine, please don’t expose my nerdy bi ass.”

_ Bruce,  _

_ You are quite right. I had nothing to worry about regarding my sister. There’s always heavy teasing with her, but she always means well, even if she won’t admit it. I think it’s really important to Loki that Sig feels comfortable around us, and the two of them were uneasy for a minute there. But they were friends for so long, they know how to read each other already. It’s nice.  _

_ Sif tells me that you and Tony have been talking more. I know he can be a vexing friend to have on occasion, but I’m glad that you decided to tell him about your mother. I don’t know what possessed you to tell me. You can trust me, of course, I don’t want you to think that you can’t. But people don’t often trust me with big things.  _

_ My family trusts me with the big things, as does Sig, but I’m not usually the friend one goes to with that sort of thing. Maybe it’s because I haven’t done well with secrets in the past. I hope you really do trust me, Bruce. I hope you still want to talk to me once this project is complete. I hope that someday I can see you, and we can talk.  _

_ \- Thor _

Bruce stared at the paper, not even trying to keep his expression hidden from Natasha. Thor wanted Bruce to trust him. Thor wanted to stay in touch after the project was over. Thor wanted to  _ speak  _ with him. 

“What’d tall, blonde, and goofy say?” asked Natasha. 

“Just some stuff about trust and staying friends after the project is over.”

“Cute. You should tell him you like him.”

Bruce glared at her. He had become a member of a select group of people who were even  _ allowed _ to glare at Natasha. 

“Are you insane? I’d have to wait days to hear back, I’d lose what little is left of my mind.” 

“Exactly,” said Natasha, “no instant replies, we die like men.” 

Bruce rolled his eyes. The way he and Thor had “met” did give him the opportunity to get it all out without interruption or the return of his stutter. But there was no way he would let Natasha know he was even considering it. If you gave Romanoff an inch, she took seven leagues.

“So what’s stopping you?” asked Bruce. 

“You sound like Bucky and Steve,” scoffed Natasha. 

“I’ve been called worse,” said Bruce. 

“The truth is...I’ve thought about telling him, a lot. But there’s always something else 

going on with him, and I don’t want to make him uncomfortable. Bottom line is I want him to be able to talk to me about anything, so I don’t say anything.” 

“Wow. You’re even more ridiculous than I thought,” said Bruce, “you could not make him uncomfortable if you tried.”

“Keep poking holes in my excuse and I’ll tell Loki about your raging crush on their brother. They don’t have the same qualms that I do about exposing your nerdy bi ass.” 

“Alright, alright, fine, please don’t expose my nerdy bi ass.” 

Bruce smiled with the knowledge that he was planning on exposing his nerdy bi ass himself, but wanted to do it on his own terms. That was the way it had to be with Bruce. As long as he had a semblance of control over the situation, then he had a feeling that everything was going to work out fine. 

#

Clint had been racking his brain for days. It was obvious that Natasha liked someone, and Bruce knew, and so did Bucky and Steve, but she’d never told Clint. And he was her best friend, but  _ Bruce goddamn Banner  _ knew before he did. Was Clint going to handle this in a responsible way, indicative of how much he cared for and trusted his best friend? Absolutely not. Was he going to handle it like a petulant teenager hung up on a girl and too chickenshit to do anything about it? Absolutely. 

Clint sat at lunch with Natasha, Bucky, and Steve, just like usual. But that day, he decided to get to the bottom of Natasha’s crush in as dickish a way as possible. And yeah, he could have talked to Natasha in private, but he was a little miffed about the  _ Bruce goddamn Banner  _ of it all. 

“So,” said Clint, “I’m the only one at this table who doesn’t know about Natasha’s secret crush.” 

Natasha remained calm, as Bucky started choking on his food. Steve patted his back and waited patiently for him to stop coughing. 

“Get a hold of yourself, Bucky,” said Natasha. 

Bucky got a hold of himself. 

“So they do know? How come you didn’t tell me?” asked Clint, trying to sound more teasing than hurt and failing miserably. 

“I didn’t tell them. They guessed,” said Natasha. 

“Unbelievable. So I have to guess too?” asked Clint. 

“If you want,” said Natasha. 

Steve and Bucky each gave her a look that said  _ are you for real right now _ . 

“This should be easy. I mean, you’re my best friend,” said Clint. 

“This should be fun,” said Bucky. 

“Ten bucks says you’re wrong,” replied Steve. 

Clint shrugged. 

“I’ll get there,” he said, “I mean, the only way I wouldn’t guess is if it was me, and you would never.” 

Steve and Bucky shared a glance that Clint couldn’t parse. Natasha grunted. She grabbed a fistful of his t-shirt, pulled him close, and kissed him. On the mouth in the cafeteria because she was fucking crazy. 

“Don’t tell me what to do, Barton,” she said softly. 

Natasha stood up and walked away, the situation too awkward for even her to salvage. Clint sat there in a state as Steve wordlessly handed Bucky a ten dollar bill. 

“Clint, what the hell are you still doing here? You like her too, don’t you?” asked Bucky. 

“Yeah but-she just-how did you-”

“Move, bitch!” interrupted Steve. 

“Language!” called Tony from across the room. 

“Fuck you, Stark!” cried Steve as Clint tripped over himself running out of the cafeteria. 

He slid into the hallway, and Natasha was walking down the hallway, almost imperceptibly slower than her normal pace. She was the only one in the hallway besides Clint. 

“You’re fucking crazy, you know that?” he asked. 

Natasha whipped around, a look of uncertainty on her face. He walked towards her, and she didn’t move away. She squared her shoulders and steeled her gaze.

“Why’s that?” she asked. 

“Because you’re the most terrifying person I’ve ever met, but you’re warm and kind and you bring me back when I quit acting like myself. Because you charge Steve and Bucky for being mushy in front of you, but I know you already spent most of that money on a birthday present for Becca. Because you told Loki to go after Sig, but you refused to go after me. Maybe I’m a hypocrite, since I’ve got a big crush on you and I didn’t do anything, but you’ll probably forgive me, because you  _ kissed  _ me in the  _ cafeteria _ because you’re  _ fucking crazy _ -”

Natasha kissed him, quickly and gently, one hand cradling the side of his head. 

“Tasha,” he whispered. 

She smiled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehehehehehehehe


	8. But I'M Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Thor has received a letter from Bruce that has him nuttier than the endless parade of wild creatures that Sig has managed to sneak past her mother over the years.”
> 
> “You told me Jormungandr was cute,” said Sig.
> 
> “It sent Thor to the hospital,” said Loki.
> 
> “So have you, and you’re still cute,” said Sig.
> 
> “That was one time!”

_ Thor, _

_ I’m really glad that you want me to trust you. I do trust you, and I’m glad you think of me as a real friend, not just someone you met for a school project. I think all of us got a lot closer than we intended to, to be quite honest. Especially me.  _

_ I don’t care that we’ve never met, I’ve got a crush on you. I know you. I know how much you worry about your mom and how much you miss your dad. I know how supportive you are of Loki and Sig, and I know how proud you are when you watch Sif, Bryn, and Ridley fence. I know how sad you were when Jane left and I know how happy you are every time Hela comes home, even if you two don’t always click.  _

_ I’ve never seen you, I’ve never heard your voice, but I know how sweet and bright and strong you are. I have no idea if you’d even think twice about me, but the bottom line is I want you to know how special you are. You’re one of my favorite people in the world, and I hope that even if you don’t like me back, this letter lifts your spirits. _

_ Bruce _

 

Thor sat. That’s it, he did nothing else, he sat. He gazed wide-eyed at Bruce’s letter, and paid no attention to the world around him, until Loki smacked him upside the head. 

“Loki, no physical violence during class,” chided Heimdall. 

“Sorry,” said Loki, clearly not meaning it. 

Thor looked at Loki, who was staring at Thor, clearly trying to guess what was going on with him. 

“What’s Banner done?” asked Loki. 

“Nothing,” snapped Thor, covering the letter with his entire torso. 

“None of that, brother,” said Loki. 

“Fine,” said Thor. 

He slid the letter towards Loki. They picked it up and began to read it. Loki raised an eyebrow about halfway through. Once they’d finished, they set it down calmly and spoke.

“Holy shit.” 

“Yeah,” said Thor, “I’m going to regret saying this, but I need your help.” 

“Well, there are a few caveats to my help,” said Loki. 

“I’ll do anything, I’m out of my depth.”

Which was exactly how Thor found himself at the mercy of his sibling, as well as Sig, Bryn, and Ridley. Loki had even Skyped Hela solely so that she could weigh in. She was even the first to speak. 

“You lot gave me an excuse to skip class today, so this better be good,” said Hela. 

“How do you feel about skipping class to aid your siblings in gay crises?” asked Ridley. 

“Excellent,” replied Hela, “not like I’ve never done it before.”

“Wait, what?” asked Sig. 

“ANYWAY,” said Loki, “Thor has received a letter from Bruce that has him nuttier than the endless parade of wild creatures that Sig has managed to sneak past her mother over the years.”

“You told me Jormungandr was cute,” said Sig. 

“It sent Thor to the hospital,” said Loki. 

“So have you, and you’re still cute,” said Sig. 

“That was one time!” 

“So, what happened with Bruce?” asked Hela. 

“He told Thor that he liked him,” said Bryn.

“In a letter,” said Ridley, “I’m kind of impressed.” 

“Listen up, oaf,” barked Hela. 

Thor’s attention snapped to the tablet being cradled by Sig. 

“He’s already told you he likes you. What in the everliving fuck are you worried for? I know you’re a man of action, but if Bruce didn’t like how you come across in writing, why on Earth would he have told you that he likes you? He knows you Thor, so quit being a little bitch about it. Write something. It doesn’t have to be good, it just has to be true.”

“Thanks, Hela,” said Thor, smiling. 

“If you screw this up, I swear on our father’s grave I will beat you senseless and let Loki film it.”

She hung up. 

#

As Thor thanked the lot of them and ran up to his room, presumably to write, Loki almost didn’t notice the pointed gaze he was on the receiving end of. Bryn and Ridley were both giving him a look like they were about to say something silly. 

“So let me get this straight,” said Bryn, decidedly ignoring the fact that she, a bisexual, was sitting on a sofa with her lesbian girlfriend as well as their two pansexual best friends, “Thor’s had a crush on his penpal for weeks and we just found out today?” 

“Bucky’s gonna have to update his chart,” said Ridley. 

“Oh, he didn’t,” sighed Loki. 

Ridley just nodded. 

“It’s pinned up in his bedroom. He’s upgraded to the yarn version,” added Bryn. 

“Oh, he didn’t,” groaned Loki. 

“Pepper told me he added the yarn because he didn’t want to draw over anything after Natasha and Clint started dating,” said Sig. 

That was something that Loki didn’t know. Why? Because Natasha hadn’t fucking told them, that’s why. Normally, it was the sort of thing they didn’t talk about, but Natasha had no problems addressing them about Sig, or for that matter, Clint. 

“WHAT?” cried Loki.

Not their finest moment, to be sure. 

“Did...Natasha not tell you?” asked Sig. 

“Obviously not! She told me she liked Clint after the accident but them being together is news to me!” 

“This is awesome,” said Bryn. 

“She totally fucked with you,” said Ridley. 

“She kinda pulled a Loki,” said Bryn. 

Sig snorted, even as she wrapped a supportive arm around their shoulders. 

“Not that it isn’t greatly appreciated, but I’m far too tall for you to do that comfortably,” said Loki.

Sig sat up on her knees and kissed the top of Loki’s head. 

“Watch me, bitch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why yes there will be a scene with bucky's chart  
> if you happen to be the kind of person who would care about bucky's chart


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Don’t tell me you walked over here just to make fun of me using an Always Sunny reference and then fall asleep with your dumb mug nestled in my third grossest hoodie,” chuckled Bucky.
> 
> “I live two houses down, pal, don’t make it sound like a chore,” said Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey look, it's the last chapter!

_ Bruce, _

_ Part of me wishes that we’d met in person. Then you could’ve told me all of this out loud, and there’d be no mistaking the look on my face, the way I’ve looked every single time I’ve read one of your letters, but happier this time.  _

_ That being said, I wouldn’t trade anything about us. The way I got to know you is so  _

_ special, but maybe that’s because of how special you are. I really like you. I like you so much I asked Loki for help, even though you already told me that you like me.  _

_ Of course I would think twice about you. I think about you every day. I think about how smart you are, and how compassionate you are. I think about how much you’ve been through and how brave you are. I think about how you amaze me.  _

_ You’re one of my favorite people too.  _

_ Thor _

 

As Natasha chuckled at her letter light-heartedly, Bruce sat his down on the table. He kept all his letters from Thor, but he especially wanted to keep that one. Thor actually liked him, and thought he was amazing, and told him that in a letter just like Bruce had. 

“How’s Loki?” asked Bruce. 

“Threatening to disembowel me for not telling them about me and Clint,” laughed Natasha. 

“We both know you only did that so Loki would get all uppity about it,” replied Bruce. 

“True,” said Natasha, “they heard from Sig, evidently. How’s Thor?” 

Bruce scratched the back of his neck. 

“Well, remember how you told me to tell him the truth in my last letter?” asked Bruce. 

Natasha nodded. 

“I did.” 

Natasha’s jaw dropped. Bruce wasn’t even sure she was capable of being surprised. 

“What’d he say?” asked Natasha. 

Bruce didn’t say anything, he just showed Natasha the letter. He didn’t mind her reading it. 

“Holy shit,” said Natasha. 

“Yeah,” sighed Bruce. 

For the first time in a long time, Bruce had a skip in his step. He could pull off being content most days, but he knew that his mirth was obvious to pretty much anyone, including Tony. 

“Dude. You’re like, floating on a rainbow today,” said Tony. 

Bruce sank down in his chair next to Tony at lunch with him, as well as Rhodey and Pepper. 

“Oh, am I?” asked Bruce. 

“Yes,” said Rhodey.

“Don’t jerk me around, Banner,” said Tony. 

“Thor?” asked Pepper. 

Bruce nodded, as Tony and Rhodey both raised an eyebrow at her. 

“What? I know stuff.” 

“Yeah, but about Banner?” asked Rhodey. 

“Natasha?” asked Bruce. 

Pepper nodded. He figured as much. 

#

Bucky was in the middle of changing out the red yarn between Bruce and Thor for a pink one when there was a knock on the door. 

“Come in,” he said. 

He finished pinning up the yarn, then plopped down on his bed. Steve was standing in the doorway. He walked over, then sat down on Bucky’s right. 

“I can’t believe you upgraded your chart. Every time I walk in here I’m scared you’ll have gone full Pepe Silvia.” 

Bucky rolled his eyes. Steve collapsed against his shoulder, and Bucky wrapped both arms around him and tugged him closer. Bucky noticed that Steve had closed his eyes. 

“Don’t tell me you walked over here just to make fun of me using an Always Sunny reference and then fall asleep with your dumb mug nestled in my third grossest hoodie,” chuckled Bucky. 

“I live two houses down, pal, don’t make it sound like a chore,” said Steve. 

Bucky grinned, and pulled his phone out of his pocket and called Steve’s house. His mom picked up. 

“Hello?” she asked. 

“Hey Mrs. Rogers,” said Bucky, “I got a dumb punk here that belongs to you, and I thought I’d convince him to stay for dinner.”

Mrs. Rogers chuckled, as Steve whispered a half-hearted but obligatory “jerk.” 

“You know you don’t have to ask, James.” 

“Yeah, I know. But he’s already half-asleep and he’d worry if he didn’t call. He’s such a worrywart.” 

“Square up, Barnes,” whispered Steve, nuzzling Bucky’s chest. 

“Oh, you love it,” chided Mrs. Rogers. 

“I do.” 

“Alright. Thanks for letting me know. Bye, James. 

“Bye.” 

When Steve started to stir, about fifteen minutes later, Bucky ran a hand through his hair. Steve turned to look at him. Steve’s cheeks were red, and his eyes were a little wider than usual. 

“There’s my guy,” said Bucky. 

“That’s me,” said Steve. 

“Stay for dinner?”

“Sure.”

#

Rhodey honest to god studied Tony as he walked home with him and Pepper. He could tell that Pepper was studying him too. They shared a glance that asked  _ are we going to leave this alone _ , then a smirk that said  _ do we ever? _

“You doing alright, Tones?” asked Rhodey. 

“What? Huh? Yes, of course, I’m fine.” 

Rhodey didn’t believe it for a second, but he wasn’t about to push him too hard. This was his best friend, he knew how to get information out of him. Rhodey cuffed Tony upside the head and ignored Pepper’s stifled giggling. 

“What the fuck, Rhodey?” asked Tony. 

“You’ve been gloomy all afternoon. Come on, we’re your friends, you can talk to us.”

Tony glanced back and forth between Rhodey and Pepper. Rhodey glared back at him. 

“When I feel like I can, I will,” said Tony, “I promise. But it’s not that serious. I promise that too.” 

Pepper reached out and patted Tony’s elbow. 

“We believe you, Tony, relax,” said Pepper. 

Rhodey didn’t believe Tony, but he wasn’t about to say that in front of Pepper. They’d almost reached her house anyway. 

“I should get going. Bye, Rhodey. Stark.” 

“Potts,” said Tony. 

Rhodey waved, then rolled his eyes as he and Tony kept walking. 

“Man, you two are driving me crazy,” laughed Rhodey. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” asked Tony. 

Rhodey shrugged. 

“I honestly have no idea,” said Rhodey, even though he did. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!!!!!! I have three more planned works in this 'verse, one of which I have started writing. I love all these disaster children and I hope you did too :)


End file.
